babar_and_the_adventures_of_badoufandomcom-20200214-history
Memory Mayhem
Synopsis It's raining in Celesteville and Babar suggest hosting an annual '''Memory Party, '''Badou tries his best to think of a memory to win the funniest one. Gallop attends the party as well, but the problem is Crocodylus tried to take credit for Gallop's memory. Can Badou get Gallop to the event in time to expose the sneaky croc and before he loses his spot in the competition? Summary Memory Mayhem- Badou was getting so tired of it raining for days and Babar remembered the last time a monsoons hit he and the whole palace had a Memory Party and the prince asked what that was. His grandmother said, "It's sort of like a potluck supper, but instead of food everyone brings their most special memory to share." With that going on Babar thought it be great to one, even offering a prize for the most "funniest memory" and Badou was the first sign up. Upon the next morning everyone was getting ready for the Memory Party, picking their most funny and special memory as Chiku was running up to Badou's room. She began to ask him what's he doing and he said, "I'm making room for the memory trophy." But was having trouble thinking of a funny memory, meanwhile Crocodylus was admiring the trophy and wanted it so much. He had a memory of his own he told to his nephews but the problem was it wasn't that funny at all, then suddenly they heard Badou and Chiku coming in. As Badou was trying to think he remembered Gallop and thought he'd be able to help, so after the rain stopped they were on their way with the Ambassador planning to steal one of Gallop's memories while his nephews distracted the prince. The two were on their way to see Gallop through the use of their wheely sneaks, but were briefly stopped by Tersh and Dilash in disguise and got passed them. While Crocodylus made it to Gallop's Grotto, sweet charming the old turtle into telling him his funniest story and the same time Badou and Chiku still had the Ambassador's nephews on their tail. To get away from them they used a secret tunnel at the same time Gallop was telling Crocodylus about the Flying Turtle Story with that done the crocodile leaves and causes a cave in trapping the old turtle inside. They both made it out of the palace through the hidden courtyard, once they did to Badou and Chiku's surprise the found the entrance to the old turtle's grotto blocked off. To their relief Gallop was okay and began digging him out, even though it would cost Badou the contest. After all that digging he was finally free and Gallop told Badou that it was the Ambassador that did it, the problem was they had to pull the plug on the croc, but time was almost up and Badou had an idea on how to get to the palace in time. Back at Palace Crocodylus was passing off the turtle's memory as his own at the Memory Party, with everyone being impressed but before Babar could offer the prize Badou, Chiku and Gallop entered just in the nick of time. To Babar and Celeste surprise to see their old friend the prince said Gallop had memory, but the bad news was that everyone must apply to the rules which means Gallop couldn't enter. However, Badou could enter and finally had a funny of his own calling it "The Day of How the Tortoise Out Ran the Crocodile" the scene turning into a flashback on Badou and the others made it into the palace. Afterwards, Babar awarded the prize to Badou to the Ambassador's annoyance and Gallop's delight he'd remember this day for a long time. During the night Babar asked him if he enjoyed the Memory Party and Badou did, then his grandfather asked what did he do with the trophy. It turns out the trophy was used to prop up the rock in Gallop's cave. __FORCETOC__ Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes starring Badou and friends Category:Adventures with Badou and Chiku Category:Adventures inside the palace Category:Red titlecards